


99&UP FIC FEST: GUESS WHO?

by 99andUPficfest (x1fanfics)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1fanfics/pseuds/99andUPficfest
Summary: Do you think you have figured out who may have written the fluff you enjoyed? Have you an inkling about who possibly could have written the angst that made you cry?Let's hear your guesses!
Kudos: 4
Collections: 99&UP Fic Fest





	99&UP FIC FEST: GUESS WHO?

**Here's a list of all the fabulous authors that have put in their time and effort (and sometimes tears) into writing works for us to enjoy:**

articheart mekii 

candidshots mister all-rounder (jeadore) 

deerlynx mxrphvs (ssulrealism)

emerald (adashofblue) moonpillows

erinyes_grace nableful 

exonomics namuhyuniie

fromised Nej_Illjuna

godsung shiraishin

heecheondo (HChnD) side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note) 

intwilight snowicat 

JBlinger woojinisms

**Can you match them to their work? Leave your guesses down below!**

**Remember: This is all in good fun, and there's no right or wrong answers. So fire away! And if you haven't already, go give all our fics some love in the form of kudos or comments. Everyone has worked hard, and they deserve all the praise in the world!**


End file.
